Birthdays aren't so bad
by WantsAndWishes
Summary: Dipper has never liked birthdays. But this one wasn't as horrible as he thought it was going to be. WenDipper. One-Shot. Rated T for swearing


**Hey guys, WantsAndWishes here (previously LifeDriftsOn. Fucking hated that name.) So, the day I'm writing this is a Saturday and I got bored, so I decided to write a Gravity Falls One-Shot. Dunno why, just cause I guess. Hope you like it. Its Dipper's POV.**

* * *

Man, I hate birthdays.

I looked up from my smart dress shoes, recently shined, to give myself a casual glance in the mirror. Staring back at me was a smartly dressed, newly seventeen year old, looking bored as hell.

I absolutely hated wearing suits, but Mabel had insisted on buying me one. When it had soon approached the day of my birthday, she had constantly nagged me like a disapproving mother to go out with her to get the, quote-on-quote "Bestest darn suit you're ever gunna see Dipper!"

In all honestly, I thought I looked like a damn idiot.

But I didn't feel quite as awkward as I thought, because Mabel had managed to drag Soos along, despite his poorly thought up excuses to not go, such as saying he had to fish his lizard out of the toilet. Surprisingly, he didn't own a lizard.

But, my good old persistent twin sister had managed to shove him into her car, along with myself, and drive us both down to the mall while she hummed to herself, and Soos having a face like someone had stolen all his chocolate and then set it on fire.

Mabel had also managed to con us into getting a pair of shoes and a bowtie to go with it all. I remember her watching us as we both tried on the suits she had ever so kindly picked out for us and then squealing like a 5 year old as she loudly proclaimed how handsome we both looked, despite the fact that Soos's suit was about to tear because of his colossal stomach.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Mabel had organised a party. How fun.

The only redeemable thing about it however, was that Wendy was here as well. That was something that had managed to drag me out of bed this morning, because otherwise I would have damn well stayed there all day. But the thought of getting to maybe dance with, or at least talk to Wendy, was enough to make me bother facing this party in the first place.

I let out a quiet and shaky sigh, as I turned from my mirror and slowly made my way to the door. Sweat had already started to amass on my forehead, so I lifted my arm to wipe it off. Luckily my birthday had managed to sit down and settle itself in the middle of summer, which meant that we had come back to Gravity Falls for my birthday. And because it was summer the evening was still hot as hell and me wearing a suit was the worst possible thing I could do.

Finally, I opened the door and took a step outside. I turned and took one final look at my room before I put my now still hand on the doorknob and closed the door.

Already, the deafening sound of the cheery pop music had started to fill my ears. Great music choice Mabel. Trying to feel a little bit happier about this whole ordeal, I started towards the stairs. I reached them and took a look downwards to see that the place was so full, that people were awkwardly squashed up against the bottom step. I let out another sigh as I slowly started to make my way down the stairs.

I was hoping not to attract much attention but unfortunately Daniel, a boy I had met and become good friends with, had spotted me. He gave me an immense smile, and suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY EVERYONE, DIPPERS FINALLY JOINED US!"

The response was immediate.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and suddenly everyone turned to face my direction and started throwing happy birthdays and congratulations my way. I put on a smile and waved at everyone and they cheered even more. My smile dropped as I turned and gave Dan a 'Really?' face. "Thanks Dan, I really appreciate the totally wanted sudden attention you gave me right there." Dan gave me a totally not fake sad face. "Oh, come on Dipper. It's your birthday dude, try to at least look like you're enjoying yourself."

I groaned as I lifted up my hands and dragged them down my face. "I HATE it when people say that. How am i supposed to look happy, like this?" I swiftly raised up both my arms and put on a huge open mouthed smile like i was riding on a roller coaster.

Dan looked at me, and then suddenly burst out laughing. He hunched over and rested his hands on his leg as he continued to cackle. I slowly lowered my arms and closed my mouth as i replaced my look with a raised eyebrow. Dan finally caught a hold of himself as he stood up straight and wiped off a tear with his arm. He gave a happy sigh as he lifted his arm and draped it around my shoulder.

"Dipper. Dude. That.. was fucking hilarious." I gave a small genuine smile, and Dan returned it. I coughed and let out a small huff and awkwardly adjusted my bowtie with one hand. "Well, you're welcome Dan. At least someone is genuinely enjoying themselves."

Dan's smile dropped.

"Dipper, seriously?". I shrugged and said "Dude, you know I hate birthdays." Dan just shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Go on dude, go find that annoying twin of yours." Dan removed his arm from my shoulder, and I turned to walk away. I gave Dan a small wave goodbye, and started to make my way into the swarming mass of people. As I passed by, a few people gave me pats on the back and said things like "Happy birthday Dipper!" and, "Congratulations Dip!". Some idiot shouted "Ya still ain't had sex yet mate!", and I replied back with "I'm working on it!" That earned a few chuckles as I carried on making my way through the sea of people to hopefully find my sister.

As i was walking through, I looked to my left to see Gruncle Stan seemingly charging people to use the bathroom. I watched as a teenage girl was arguing about how much of a douche he was being, and to let her in for free. Stan refused and eventually, the girl paid and he was satisfied.

Stingy old bastard.

Eventually, I passed into the biggest room in the shack, which Mabel had converted into some kind of dance floor. I could see Soos up at the DJ booth, playing around with the stupid noises the keyboard made. It looked like it was slightly less crowded in here, so I could move through more easily. Eventually I could spot my sister dancing like a mad man to the annoyingly catchy beat of the music.

In all honesty, she wasn't hard to miss.

Mabel had always had a thing for dressing in the most ridiculous and colourful outfits, despite the fact she made ME wear a suit. I asked her a few days ago why she hadn't bought a dress or something, but she simply said "It isn't my birthday Dipper, so i can and will dress how i please!"

So I had just left it at that.

I picked up my pace as i swept through the crowd and eventually, Mabel fully came into view. I could also see that she was dancing with Grenda and Candy. The three had become the best of friends, so it didn't surprise me.

I walked over to her and gave her a few taps on the shoulder and she stopped dancing and turned to look at me. Mabel beamed at me, and shouted "DIPPER!". I was almost knocked onto the floor as she attacked me with a massive hug, and I stumbled and had to frantically wave my arms to stop myself from falling over. Luckily, I regained my balance and firmly hugged her back. "Good to see you too sis, and I guess thanks for the party".

Mabel stopped her vice-like hug, and stepped back to smile at me once again. "Thanks, Dip! I'm really glad you like it, cause it took a loooong time to organise, and I'm quite surprised that SO many people came!" I watched as she bounced excitedly like a kid in a candy shop, and I couldn't help but smile and give a small chuckle. She may be a teenager, but she still acts like a five year old.

I gave a smug smirk and said "Hey, what can I say, they came because I am just the greatest person in Gravity Falls." Mabel also gave a smug smirk.

"Or maybe I paid them."

My smirk faltered and then dropped altogether as I gave her a quizzical look. "You're not serious, are you?" Her smirk widened even more as she replied. "Hey, what can I say." My smile returned as I let out another chuckle and brought my sister in for another hug. It was unexpected, but she gladly returned it.

I let go and Mabel pulled back to face me. My smile faltered a little and i gained a bit of nervousness. "Uhm, Mabel, have you... seen Wendy anywhere?" Mabel put on a suggestive smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "Ooh, you wanna find Wendy do ya?" I sighed and shook my head, "Yes, Mabel, I want to find Wendy. And i don't want to do anything in _that_ way." Mabel moved in closer and said "Are you suuuuure?"

I sighed again for what seemed the 100th time today and said "Yes, I'm _sure_." Mabel finally seemed to drop it. "Oh, you're no fun. She said she was getting hot so she went outside." I felt relieved finally getting a proper answer. "Thanks Mabel."

I turned to leave when I remembered that Grenda and Candy were there. I felt kind of rude for not saying anything so I put on a sheepish smile and said "Sorry guys, I completely forgot you where there and-". Grenda raised a hand to cut me off. "Dipper, its completely fine", she said in an understanding tone. I felt a little less horrible as I said "Are you sure?" Grenda let out a small laugh. "Yes, its completely fine! Now go on lover boy, go find Wendy." I smiled in thanks and made my way towards the back door.

Although the makeshift dancefloor was a lot less crowded than the rest of the shack, it was still heaving. After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the back door. I awkwardly squeezed through the people obstructing the people in the way, and slid through the door quickly shutting it behind me. I looked down and straightened out my suit, also slightly adjusting my bowtie.

Satisfied, I looked back up and started searching around for Wendy. I walked at a casual pace admiring the now cool summer evening, feeling slightly better after getting out of the stuffy shack. I rounded the corner, and there she was. I stopped.

And, oh, did she look _beautiful._

Wendy wasn't really one to wear a dress, but when she did, she wore it fucking _flawlessly_ _._ She said she would make an excuse for my birthday, considering we were best friends and all. She had picked out a beautiful pink dress that complimented her _perfectly_ _,_ and it fitted her figure like it was made for her. I realised that a nervous lump had formed in my throat, and i swallowed. I wrang my hands nervously as they began to get clammy.

I gave a shaky breath as I made my way towards her. My legs were all jelly and i felt nothing like a seventeen year old. I felt more like a 11 year old speaking to his crush for the first time. I reached Wendy, and stopped. I suddenly went brain dead. I couldn't think.

What the hell do I do now?

 _Talk to her you idiot, you're not three._ I silently pleaded with my brain to shut up, as something comprehensible enough to be called words formed in my throat.

"H...Hi Wendy."

She looked up at my voice, and gave me a big smile. "Hey, birthday boy! Come here, gimme a hug." I complied and stepped forward, and Wendy wrapped her arms around me and gave me a warm hug. I hugged back with a much too pleased smile on my face. Finally, I pulled back, filled with a little more confidence. "So, Wendy. why are you out here?" She shrugged and leaned against the wooden wall of the shack. "Dunno. It gets _really_ hot and stuffy in the shack, and there is way too many people."

I mimicked Wendy and leaned against the rotting wooden wall. "Same as me then, I don't like to be around loads of people for too long. Ya know, social awkwardness and all." I sighed, and muttered under my breath. "I love to be around you though." Wendy twisted her head to look at me, catching me off-guard as I didn't expect her to hear me. "What?"

My face flushed red as I stammered out, "Oh! N...no! Its just that, w..well you're a good friend and you're a lot easier to talk to than other people a..and-" I stopped as I looked at Wendy to see that she, just like Dan earlier, was laughing at my ineptitude. She finally stopped laughing to see, my now seemingly curious face and she gave a small chuckle.

"You're just too damn cute when you're flustered."

This of course just made me blush even more and this in turn made Wendy laugh more. I couldn't help but suddenly join in and laugh with her. But, at that exact moment, Mabel stumbled out of the door and fell flat on her face. This of course, caught both of us off guard, but when we caught sight of what was in her hand we were less surprised

Mabel was drunk.

God knows how she had gotten a hold of alcohol, plus considering she was underage. I was, in all honestly, quite angry. Mabel somehow managed to stand up straight, and looked at me with a drunken smile.

I however, was not smiling.

I walked over to Mabel and snatched the bottle out of her hand. "Mabel. Where on earth did you get this!" She didn't even looked concerned. She just shrugged and stumbled around a bit more. "Well... Gruncle Stan is really bad at *hic* hiding things." I contemplated this for a moment and eventually, I had to admit that she was right.

He is terrible at hiding things.

Although she had a point, it still didn't excuse her from drinking, and _underage_ at that. Maybe overreacting a bit, I took the bottle and throw it into the surrounding woods, hearing a distant smash as it most likely collided with the dirt. Mabel put on an angry pout, that didn't really work when you were drunk, and stumbled back inside. I huffed.

Turning back around, I saw Wendy looking at me, almost proudly. She smiled. "You did the right thing Dip. God knows why she would go looking for beer in the first place." I smiled proudly, feeling like a small kid who's mother was proud of his crappy first art project. "Well, someone has to be mature." Wendy giggled. "Indeed they do Dipper." I was about to reply, when I heard Soos' painfully loud voice over the microphone, even from outside.

"Alright folks! Now we are gunna have a little down low and put on some smooth slow songs if any o' you guys and gals wanna have a dance." I suddenly heard my own voice screaming in my head.

 _This is your chance you doofus! Ask her to dance._

Usually ignoring the voice in my head, this time I listened. I swallowed my nervousness and faced the girl before me, looking right in her eyes. "Wendy, would you care to go inside and dance with me?" I held out my hand, hoping by all chance she would take it. Luckily, god was shining down upon me and Wendy took my hand. "I would be delighted too."

I smiled like an idiot, and Wendy laughed as I led her by the hand back in through the door and quickly onto the dance floor. We stood opposite one another, and I gave her a nervous look. I don't really know why I bothered asking her to dance in all honesty. Usually when I dance, which is hardly ever, I look like I've never used legs before.

Wendy noticed my worried expression and gently grabbed my hand. I watched, still nervous, as she placed my hand on the side of her hip and then, grabbing my other arm, draped it over her right shoulder. She then gently placed her hands on both sides of my waist.

And then slowly, but surely, we began to dance.

I'd never done this before in my life, so saying it was easy was a complete understatement. I shuffled awkwardly, having completely no clue whatsoever what to do. Wendy looked at me with concern, and moved her face to look me straight in the eyes. "Hey, Dipper. Just relax, and follow what I do." I nodded slowly.

I watched, almost in awe, as Wendy guided me like she had done this a thousand times. As I slowly got the hang of it, my nervousness seemed to fade away and soon we were dancing like professionals. Well, not quite professionals but it was good enough.

We danced and danced and as we did, I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful emerald eyes, and she stared back into my brown ones. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mabel, now slightly less drunk, giving me thumbs up. I mouthed a shut up and turned my attention back to Wendy. And as I did, I told myself that this was the time, this was it.

 _Tell her Dipper. Tell her you love her._

I sighed and cleared my throat as I began to speak. "Look, Wendy. There's something I need to tell you. It's been on my mind for a while now and-" I was abruptly cut off as the song finished and Soos' voice once again penetrated my ears. "Alright party goers! Slow songs are over, back to party mode!" Soos' fiddled with the disks, and the pop music continued.

I sighed, frustrated and punching myself internally for not giving myself enough time to tell her. I looked up at Wendy again. to see her staring at me with an expectant look on her face. "Well, birthday boy, what were you gunna tell me?" I stared at her for a good while and eventually spoke again. "Look, Wendy, just.. meet me on the balcony in half an hour. I just... can't tell you right now.

Wendy looked at me, almost upset, as I removed myself from her and turned to walk away. My voice in my head was slapping me over and over.

 _You should have done it. You coward._

* * *

I looked up at the beautiful starry night sky as I just needed something to take my mind off of things for a while. I smiled as I suddenly thought of all the crazy adventures I'd went through with the whole gang when I had those fascinating journals, and the traumatizing yet amazing experiences it gave us all.

Those were good times.

I was sharply pulled from my thoughts when I heard Wendy's voice call to me. "Dipper?" I turned to see her standing just a few feet behind me, looking at me with a bit of sadness still lingering in her eyes. Out of nowhere, I held out and my hand and beckoned her to take it. She hesitated for a moment, but she took my hand and stepped beside me onto the balcony.

As she did, I pointed to the stars and said, "Look." So, she did and as she looked to the beautiful night above I watched as she was mesmerised by the sheer beauty of the billions of tiny glowing stars. I continued to watch her and then, calmly spoke.

"They remind me of you."

Wendy slowly turned her head to look at me, her face filled with confusion. "What?" This time I looked to the stars, and repeated myself once again. "The stars, they remind me of you." Wendy, still confused, asked me that one word question. "Why?"

 _This is it Dipper, you're doing great so far just tell her!_

I took in a deep breath. "They remind me of you, because of the shine. They remind me of you, because they glow so brightly, and look so beautiful. They remind me of you because _you_ are all of those things. You shine, you glow and you are _beautiful_. I've always liked you Wendy. And those times back when I was little, after you told me and those words were always present in my mind."

 _I'm too old for you._

"And those words should have been enough to tell me to stop. They should have been enough to tell me to stop liking you. But I didn't. Every summer from then on, every summer when I came back I never said anything about it. But I still clung on to hope. I clung on to the chance that we could still be together." I turned to look into Wendy's eyes to see they were becoming watery.

"And I still have that hope."

She just stood there, completely silent. I took that enough as an answer. "I'm sorry Wendy. I just had to get it off my chest, and I understand if you don't feel the same I just..." I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't. So, I took one last look at Wendy, still with the blank look on her face and walked off the balcony. As I did I muttered to myself.

"Man, I hate birthdays."

I entered back into the room and took one last big sigh. I was about to make my way back downstairs, but I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Confused I turned to see Wendy there. But before I could say anything, she did the one thing I had always hoped for.

She kissed me.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced. The amount of times I had gone over the possibility of this happening in my head was too many to count. So, I gently kissed back and as I did, Wendy gently wrapped her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips. She eventually pulled back and looked into my eyes. Her eyes then turned guilty and she looked down

"I'm sorry Dipper." I looked at her confused, wondering what she possibly had to be sorry for. "For what Wendy?" She looked up at me, her eyes watery once again. "For crushing your heart like that. I now feel so bad for what I said back then, but I just felt it was right to say it. In my eyes I was too old for you. But, after I'd said it and we agreed to, of course, still be friends, i felt a pang of guilt."

She took a breath to compose herself and carried on. "All those summers that you came back for and you got a bit older and older, I realised how mature you were becoming, and quite handsome at that." I blushed profusely and she giggled softly. "I wanted to say something Dipper, I wanted to tell you that maybe, we could gve it a try. That maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all."

She started to softly cry. "But I didn't. I didn't and I still feel so horrible and I'm sorry Dipper." I looked at her with the softest face I could, and gently reached up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Don't you dare be sorry. None of that matters anymore. We are in the here and now, and there is only one more thing I think I need to say." Wendy looked me dead in the eyes, with that sad look still on her face. "What Dipper?" I smiled.

"I love you Wendy."

She smiled, and pulled me in for another passionate kissed that was somehow better than the first. She hugged me tight as she kissed me, and then pulled away with watery eyes.

"And I love you too Dipper."

We both stared at each other with pure love in both of our pairs of eyes. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mabel standing there with a huge grin on her face, watching us with pure joy in her eyes. I turned to look at her, my cheeks flushing red in pure embarrassment.

Mabel, just looked at us both and smiled even more. Wendy looked at me, and I looked back at her. I cleared my throat. "So, Wendy, I guess this means we're a thing then?" She looked at me lovingly. "I guess we are." I once again looked at Mabel, who was still smiling and said "See Dipper, birthdays aren't so bad!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully it was a least mediocre, because it took me a few hours to write considering I stopped for dinner. I might make a full fledged Gravity Falls story if you guys want one and I can come up with a plot for one. But, in the meanwhiletime, I wnjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Until next time.** **WantsAndWishes (Adan)**


End file.
